Research and Development
by Heyoka
Summary: Two genius inventors make a deal.


"Research and Development" "Research and Development" A DragonBall Z/Tenchi Muyo crossover by Heyoka 

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, derivative work; the characters belong to Pioneer (Tenchi Muyo) and Bird Studios/Sueisha (DragonBall Z), and are used without permission.

Washu sat back in her chair, tea cup cradled in her hands as she regarded the purple-haired young woman seated before her. "And why should I help you with this experiment of yours? As you can see," with a casual wave at the lab, "I have more than enough work of my own to pursue."

Bulma peeled her gaze away from a nearby piece of machinery, holding on more tightly to her teacup to keep her fingers from twitching. Two days in this place, and she could assure Capsule Corporation's total market dominance for years...she focused on Washu, and realized the diminuitive scientist was waiting for a response. Bulma was positive that the other woman was barely restraining a smirk, but didn't let it ruffle her. She had a trump card.

Setting her teacup down on the tray, Bulma sat back in her own chair, emulating Washu's studied nonchalance. "Of course, Washu-san, I appreciate the sheer magnitude of work that a creative genius such as yourself generates." However, Bulma thought, a true creative genius knows how to delegate much of that work--her and her father's robots, for example. "I could never dream of disturbing your work if I didn't think I would be able to offer suitable...compensation."

Washu arched a brow. "What compensation would that be?"

Bulma casually picked her teacup back up and took a sip. Looking at Washu over the porcelain rim, she said, "A Saiyan test subject." Washu's eyes visibly widened, and Bulma had to exercise a great deal of self-control not to smirk, herself.

Washu calmed her expression and steepled her fingers. "I see. Which one?"

Bulma shrugged negligently. "How about Goku? He's the most powerful; really, the others are barely worth studying, after him." And Goku would be the easiest to coerce; he'd do anything for a meal. Washu might very well be the only person on the planet able to produce enough food to sate him.

Washu seemed to consider for a moment; then, a small, slow smile curved her lips. "What about Vegeta?"

Bulma's grip on the cup tightened dangerously. Damn the woman! Vegeta was hers. She took a deep breath. "I'm...not quite done with him, yet." Indeed...they still had a few dozen techniques to try, of the 'hundred' he'd bragged about. Another couple of months' worth, at least. And then, of course, there would have to be time allowed for a more comprehensive analysis of the most...effective ones. She held back a happy sigh.

Washu shrugged. "Goku's the most powerful, as you say. But let's be honest--the boy's an idiot."

Bulma could not muster any argument with that.

"And raised by humans, besides, which affects his responses. Vegeta, on the other hand, is a true Saiyan, born and raised. He's a better representative."

All good points...Bulma sighed, and made one last effort. "Do you think you could control him, though? Goku, at least, has some control over his temper. Doesn't like to hurt small animals or weaker enemies, that sort of thing." She gestured towards the end of the lab which housed Washu's zoo. "Vegeta has no compunctions. Irritate him enough and he'll toast this entire place, animals and all. Do you really want to deal with the cleanup?"

Washu snorted. "You haven't met my daughter Ryoko, have you? Cleanup is not a problem. Besides, I'm actually interested in seeing if I can do something about that...control problem of his."

Bulma blinked, sitting up a little straighter. Perhaps it would be a more than even trade, if Washu would be willing to discuss whatever she developed to subdue Saiyan powers.

"All right...I'm willing to consider a loan." She recalled what she'd heard of Washu's hobbies. "But he comes back in one piece!"

Washu laughed. "Don't worry, my dear girl! I never hurt them." She considered for a moment. "Well...I don't leave marks, at any rate."

Elsewhere, Vegeta landed from a mid-air grapple with Goku, and sneezed fiercely.

"Oi, Vegeta!" Goku called from above. "Someone must be talking about you!"

Vegeta rubbed his nose. "Ch'. Talk, talk, that's the only thing you're more interested in than food!" And with that, he launched himself into the air after Goku. 

**Finis**


End file.
